Elenor Fitzgerald
Elenor Emerald Seraphim Fitzgerald is the former sister in law of hero Captain Blue Bird . When the night comes, she secretly disguise herself as a insane villain under the alias of "Venta Arai" and works for the Club Penguin Mafia. Since her accident in August 2013, she changed her name into "The Flying Ventrax" and terrorize the citizens with her powers and disgusting appearance. But the 4th Civil War brought her almost crippled due to Woodaken's barrage of powerful strikes, which almost killed her. Biography Childhood Elenor was born in 8 December 1978, inside a rich bourgeoisie family known for having petrol affairs, illegal slavery, bartering, dangerous drugs and having connection with mafia groups. Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers * Pyrokinesis: When she became Ventrax, she is able to use the power of fire, her flames are able to easily melt strong metals like iron like hot butter (when she is at her maximum heat). ** Fireballs: She is able to spit fireballs from her mouth in various methods: large fireballs, small fireballs, rapid successions, homing fireballs, etc. ** Flamethrower: Ventrax will start to pack up her fire inside of her belly and she will begin to glow, then "vomits" a large torrent of mixed greenish and orange flames that is able to melt metals easily. However, she needs to charge at least around of 5 to 8 seconds to prepare herself. Abilities * Peak Human Strength: Elenor's vigorous training of hell manage to give her a strength that is over the average human being and she can destroy walls with only a punch. Thanks to the training she received from her Kyokan-Ken Do War Style training program and fused with other types of training protocols, Elenor's body strength was off the charts and not to be taken lightly. ** Enhanced Strength (Class B++): After her many defeats from James Falcon, she was fueled with rage and wanted to be stronger: in her madness she injected herself the Dopax Drug, which temporary multiply her strength by 12.5 times and allows her to break iron doors with small strikes, lifting cars with little efforts and make her even more dangerous. The later she decided to cybernetic implants insider her body, upgrading her strength to the point she can lift 5 cars all by herself. Later, her implants were upgraded and were able to inject Dopax Drug fluids all in her body, this time permanent and she was insanely powerful. *** Superhuman Strength (Class AA+): As the Flying Ventrax, her strength became non-human and seen as a monster. Elenor's strength grant her the ability to bash buildings down like blowing sheets with wind, creating earthquakes of a magnitude over 4.5+, manage to highly injure James Falcon with only a strike. * Super Speed: * Heavy Endurance: * High Stamina: Skills * Multilingualism: Her love to learn new languages has no limits, Elenor is able to speak English, French, Old English, Spanish, Portuguese, Indian, Arab languages and Egyptian. Her newest languages are Russian and German. Kyokan-Ken Do War Style Her entire family are using the Kyokan-Ken Do, a martial art that originates from Ancient India, China and Japan. Consisting of a fusion of various classic striking martial arts which includes many Karate and Kung-Fu styles, the martial art is using lethal strikes on the vital areas and grappling from various Judo techniques such as using powerful throws that are able to easily break someone's bones upon impact on the ground. Locking techniques to neutralize enemies and break their joints with the most minimal efforts possible from Aikido. But her family is using the 4th branch of the Kyokan-Ken Do: the War Style variation, which is using more powerful and more lethal strikes than it's brethren branches due to the uses of high tier pyrokinesis. The intense heat and deadly flames of this branch is what makes this martial art dangerous. Here is the list of the known techniques of the Kyokan-Ken Do War Style she is using: * ComBurstion: A fusion of the words "Combustion" and "Burst", it is the most basic technique of the Kyokan-Ken Do War Style. The user most use their ki in the form of pure flames, this can go through years of training. But Elenor managed to train her ki on a perfect level under a year only, which is a fast record. ComBurstion is base for all fire techniques and it's the most versatile of all techniques. * Knife Fingers: Elenor harden her fingers enough to use it like a "knife", which can pierce through rocks and some certain metals. She often uses one for humiliating her opponents, as she can finish someone's life with only one finger. Very similar to Fire Nukite but it only uses fingers rather the whole hand. ** Knife Fingers: ComBurstion: Elenor can use Burst when her fingers are stabbing inside someone's body, then uses ComBurstion for blowing up the enemies. Depending on how she use it, the enemy can be still alive but extremely injured. * Middle Fist of Heat: A middle straight fist that aims for the solar plexus, with immense heat on the hand of the user. The more the user charges the punch, the more powerful the move becomes. On impact, it makes a big burning explosion on the victim. Can be predictable if the user is charging for too long. Based on the classic and well known Seiken Chuudan Zuki from Karate. ** Middle Fist of Heat: Blazing Upgrade: A powerful version of the Middle Fist of Heat which is faster and stronger than it's previous counterpart. The user doesn't need to charge longer for more power, it allows the user to only quickly strike faster and making it easier for themselves. The explosion is way bigger on impact and the risk of the victim dying is high. Consumes a lot more energy however. * Marashidivatta Foot: A very quick high spinning hell kick aiming at the head of the opponent, especially the temple for maximum trauma damage. The victim might suffer a hell of cerebral pain since the impact of the rotating force of the kick is tremendous. The longer the user spins, the faster they goes and harder to block the powerful heel kick. The kick is also very suddenly and can caught off guard the opponent easily. One of the few techniques "stolen" from Kalaripayattu. ** Marashidivatta Stomp: Elenor performs a front flip/back flip (depending how she wants to do it and if the enemies are behind or in front of her), then stomps her opponent. She often go for the head if the opponent is standing, it's enough strong to break the neck of a regular being. She also uses Marashidivatta Stomp on an enemy in the air, making them crashing on ground brutally. A good technique finisher for an opponent who is laying down on the ground, she can break the backbones easily. The more she flips, the faster and more powerful it gets. * Fire Nukite: A rapid spear-hand strike aiming at the vital areas but they can be also aimed for non-vital parts of the opponent's body. It gives a lot of pain when the strike aims a vital area, especially the throat and the sternum. Fire Nukite is one of Elenor's favorite techniques for finishing someone's life. Fire Nukite is widely used due to it's speed and can caught off guard the enemy. She also developed a large variety of Fire Nukite, which helped to grow the Kyokan-Ken Do War Style's techniques. ** Double Fire Nukite: The user most perform Fire Nukite by using both of their hands. It can be done simultaneously for more chances to kill the target or being used if the user miss his first Fire Nukite, like a follow up combo strike. However, the user's defense is dropped if the uses both hands at the same time, which is seen as a sacrificial move or as a surprise attack, still risky as always. ** Fire Nukite: Swarming Lances: A faster and more lethal variation of Fire Nukite, this time it's a storm of spear-hand attacks swarming the enemy's body, mostly aiming at the vital areas. This technique is ideal for finish a fight quickly. Elenor uses this technique when she is pissed by an nibbling opponent, which for example James Falcon is quite annoying for her. ** Blazing Spear Hand: The upgraded version of Fire Nukite. A more powerful nukite strike but makes a small explosion upon contact, which heavily injures the enemies. If Elenor misses or the opponent is too far from her, a blazing lance made of flames is summoned from her strike. For some reasons, she decided to name the technique in English rather using the known Japanese name for spear-hand. *** Super Blazing Spear Hand: The pinnacle version of the Blazing Spear Hand. It deals a lot of damage and the explosion is far more greater. The user needs to perform Blazing Spear Hand in the first place and then proceed to charge, building up energy. The heat is far greater and the explosion's knock back is higher. But the charging makes the move predictable for the enemies, so they can avoid it or block it. Elenor manage to perform the technique without the use of charging, making the Super Blazing Spear Hand flawless. * Hot Palm: *'Burning Heresy': Category:Villains Category:Monsters